This application claims priority from U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/374,595 filed on Apr. 22, 2002, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a cyclone separator. More particularly, it relates to a cyclone separator which includes adjustable vanes along the inside surface of the cone of the cyclone separator. These vanes are adjusted in order to direct the gas flow so as to optimize the separation of particulates from the gas flow.
Cyclone separators are often used as primary gas pollution control equipment, ahead of baghouses, for instance, to knock out the larger particles and reduce the particulate loading on the baghouse. It is desirable to optimize the performance of the cyclone separator by minimizing the emission of particulates from the cyclone separator so as to minimize the discharge of particulates into the environment, or to reduce the loading on downstream equipment such as baghouses.
Current design practices do not optimize the combination of axial and tangential velocities of the gas flow in the cyclone separator. This results in a stagnation level in some cyclone cones, and in excessive re-entrainment of the dust particles back into the effluent gas flow stream in other cases.